The Great Prophecy
by H2o25
Summary: There is another Prophecy "7 demigod's must fight for life, a fire bolt must fall, and the Earth must die. a Tower of Light must rise in the holy place. Jason, Piper, Leo, Erik, Cassidy, Kevin, and Bella can prevent the prophecy or must see the World die.


**Leo Valdez = Hector David Jr. **[ Mike from New Power Ranger's Samurai]

**Jason Grace = Alexander Ludwig** [ Seth from Races to Witch mountain]

**Piper McLean = Nicola Peltz **[ Katara from The Last Airbender Movie]

**Erik Knight = Deniz Akdeniz **[ Homer in Tomorrow, when the war Began movie]

**Kevin Chang = Aljin Abella **[ Theo Martin from Power Ranger's Jungle Fury, blue ranger]

**Cassidy Martinez= Phoebe Tonkin **[Cleo Setori from H2o just add water, and Fiona Maxwell from Tomorrow, when the war Began]

All I remember was a car accident. It was horrible one, I was with my friend well she is a girl, Cassidy. I woked up on the ground, and I look on my left to see my friend Cassidy on the ground, I think she got hurt, her brunette was looses. "I'm okay," Cassidy said as she walked near me . "I don't know I can't see that good," then Cassidy found on the ground Kevin glasses, "I found it!," then she walked back and gave it to him. "Thank's," Kevin said, then he put on his glasses to see Cassidy, she had tan skin, with hazel eye's, a purple top shirt, light pair of jean, Her loose bruenette hair. She smiled and said, "I think your fine Kevin Chang now get off the ground." I got up the ground, I wipe off all the dirty out of my pant's.

I looked, around We're in a forest, Then I saw My mom car on fire. I wonder what happend, I don't remember, Where are we? Kevin then said, "Look up," "What are you talking about?," Cassidy. Then there was a large sign that was in Greek, But it change in English, Cassidy and Kevin said confused, "Camp Half-Blood?" Kevin and Cassidy then looked at each other, then Kevin said, "Let's check it out see if they can help us," then Cassidy agreed. There was a giant gate way, as the walk turn the gate, the felt a weird magical feeling over their bodies. "You felt that," Cassidy said, "Yeah," Kevin answered back.

Then teen's with sword's and orange shirt's ran by us. Then we look to see teen's shotting arrow's. On was goin to hit Cassidy, but she duck down to the ground. "Hey!," Cassidy said angry. "Sorry!," she heard a male voice with an ancent said. Then a boys around 15 with brown eye's with black hair, light skin, with muscles, with an bow, and a orange shirt, He look like Cassidy old crush Erik.

**Airplanes by Hayley Williams**

As the handsome bruenette boy walked towards Cassidy slow motion , her hazel eye's got bigger. Then when the boy finale got to her, he pull his hand out to help her get up. "Are you okay?," then Australian boy said, "Erik, Erik Knight!." Cassidy saw Erik surprised faced, "Cassidy Martinez that's you!," " Yeah it's me!," then they both hugged. It made Kevin feel akward. After the hugged, Erik said, "Hey Man!," then Kevin greeted his old friend back, "Hey Erik how are you doing," "Good," he replied. "Where are we? Cuz we went through the gates, But it said Camp Half-Blood," Cassidy said. Then Erik said, "Come with me". as they walked through the camp there were unique cabin like cabin 9 which looked high tech, cabin 10 which look like a Barbie dream house, and cabin one look like a bank. Erik explain the whole story Kevin and Cassidy about the God's, Demigod's, Titan's, Monster's, and about Camp Half-Blood was for. ''So wait everyone here is a Demigod, and who can pass through that gate is one?," Cassidy asked nervously, "Yeah Cassidy it mean's you and Kevin are ... Demigod's too," Erik said, "Well come on let's so you to Chiron."

As Cassidy and Erik walked, they notice they left Kevin behind. "Guy's!" they heard Kevin yelled. They look back to see Kevin surrounded by flying book going around him. Then the book's magical lifted Kevin up in the air, then his eye's started to glow white, then his nerdy clothes changed into a Greek warrior armer. Every Half-Blooded was amazed, it brought a crowd. As His eye's stop glowing, his eye's turned black into grey, Finally he landed on the ground softly. "Wow Kevin what happend!," Cassidy said while touching his armer, which had owl ans golden feather's on it. She notice that Kevin had a tatoo on his right arm, "You have a tatto?," Cassidy said confused, then Kevin look at his arm to see a tatoo of an owl, "An owl?," Kevin said out load. Then a centuar ran through the crowd of demigod's.

Chiron standed infront of Kevin and said, "I'm Chiron, what is your name?," "Umm.. Kevin Chang." then Chiron smiled, then he grabbed kevin hand and he raise it up high and yelled, " The Son of Athena!," then everyone in the crowd started clapping, then a few second's after people stop clapping, Chiron said, "Annabeth! come in show young Kevin to his cabin please." Then a girl look like she was 17 year's old with blonde hair with grey eye's walked toward's Kevin. "Hi Kevin I'm your half sister Annabeth, let me show you our cabin," then Kevin followed Annabeth to cabin 6.

Then Chiron walked to Cassidy and asked, "Hello what is your name?," Cassidy was alittle freak out, but she answered, "Hello I'm Cassidy Martinez," Then Chiron face went down and he look at Erik and said, " Cassidy and Kevin must be one of the demigod's from the prophecy," "What do you mean a prophecy, is it bad or good," Cassidy said nervous. Erik and Chiron did'nt answer her, "Piper!," Chiron yelled, then a bruenette girl, with make up, with a rebel jacket turned around and said, "Yes Chiron!," "Come here," he replied. As the girl made it to them Chiron said, "Can you please show Cassidy Martinez around the Camp please," Piper sigh and said, "Okay, come on."

As Piper showed Cassidy around Camp Half-Blood. "I need to get something in my cabin.. You won't to come in Cassidy?," Piper asked, "Sure," Cassidy agreed. Until she knowtice's it was the Barbie dream house she saw earler. As the stepped inside the cabin, Cassidy nowtices everything was pinky, pink bed's, pink clothing, pink make up. "Wow everything is Pink," Cassidy said sadly, "Yeah now you know how I feel living with bunch of drama queen's,'' then both of the girl's started to laught. Then while Piper was looking through her her clothing looking for something, Then Cassidy saw a picture of Piper and a handsome blonde hair boy, "Is that your boyfriend Piper?," Piper then look at the same picture and said, "Yeah that my boyfriend Jason Grace, he's the son of Zeus," "ooh cool," Cassidy commeted. ''So how you like Cassidy?," Piper asked still looking, "UUmm... I like Erik Knight," she hope Piper did'nt know him. "You like Erik from Ares cabin... oohh he is cute, he seem's your type Cassidy," Piper said, "Well we're best friend's 5,6,and 7th grade and I feel's for him until he ran away from our boarding school Bulkely High." As Cassidy look around Aphrodite's Cabin she saw an bed in the corner, with a picture on the droar. She walk near the bed, then she pick up the picture, it was Cassidy when she was four and her sister Silena at the beach. Cassidy started to cry. Then Piper walked near to see she is holding a picture of the old counselor, "You know her Cassidy?," Piper asked, after a few moment's Cassidy said, ''This is a picture of my sister Silena," Piper face was shock. "I need to find more!''

Cassidy open many of Silena old clothing, until she found a Silena's old locket and a note it said _**To Cassie**_. Cassidy open the note it said.

**''Sorry Cassidy from keeping this a secret of you. Your the best little sister ever, I never forget many mermories with you. My secret is I'm a demigod, a daughter of Aphrodite. That is the reason why we bother have different last names. My adopted Dad, Your dad is a demigod, the son of Poiseden and our mom is a Godesses of Love. But today it's the war against the God's and the Titan's. You will make a great demigod someday, I wan't you to have my locket. I have something inside it, if I die I want you to know that I love you''**

**Sincerely, Silena B.**

Cassidy closed the note, the she look at the locket. The locket had a aquamarine crystal with, perdent locket, and on the back of the locket had 3 waves. Cassidy open the locket and it said.

**" Love will Never Die''**

and next to the word's, it had a picture of Silena and her hugging. Cassidy tear's went down. Piper bent down next to her and said, "She was a great sister to you right?," "Yeah a great sister, yes," Cassidy said while getting up from the floor. "Piper can you help me put on my locket?," Cassidy asked, "Sure Cassidy," Piper replied. Cassidy was infront of a big mirror, then Piper put on Cassidy beautiful locket around her necklace. "This suit's you Cassidy," Piper said, ''Thank's Piper." As Cassidy was looking at herself with the locket. An asian girl came in the cabin and looked at Cassidy with a mean face and said, "Piper why is one of your ugly friend doing here!," Drew said.

Cassidy turn around fast a walked towards Drew face and said, "What you said Bitch!," Piper face was shock but then she laught. Drew went closer to Cassidy face and said, "You don't belong here Puerto Rican trash," then after Drew said that, Cassidy smacked her so hard she fell. Then Piper started crying with laughter on her bed because she hated Drew. Drew was hold her face and she look up at Cassidy and said, "You just hit me?," Cassidy then smirked and said, "Well no one is going to make fun of my race, and you can't talk because all the boy's don't like a bitch anyways.'' "Now get up and get out, Now!," Cassidy said, then Drew face went zombie like and she walked out the room. "That was sssooo funny!," Piper said.

It was it was night time. Everyone was at dinner. At table 8 there was Leo, Piper, Jason, Cassidy, Kevin, and Erik was eating turkey, potato salad, with fruit's. "So Cassidy how you like it at Camp Half-Blood did you see Harry Potty," Leo said, "What?," Cassidy replied looking at the Leo he look like an santa elf, baby face, with black curl hair, and with black eye's. Then everyone in the table started to laught. After the laught, Jason asked Kevin, "So your the son of Athena how you like your cabin?," Kevin finally finish his dinner and he said, "I Like my cabin, it's has many history book's in it. But I'm still getting use to having grey eye's." Then Jason said, "Having grey eye's is cool!.'' "So who you guy's god parent's?," asked Cassidy, "Aphrodite," Piper said, "Zeus," Jason said, then Leo said, "Hepheatus!," then Erik said, "Ares". Cassidy felt jeaslous she did'nt know here mother yet. "Cassidy what language you speak and what race are you?," Leo asked, "Well I speak English, Spanish, French and alittle Latin and I'm Puerto Rican." "Wow you speak 3 and a half languages that's so cool," Leo said. Cassidy can tell leo had alittle crush on her. '' Erik that's the reason you left 2 year's ago to come hear?," then Erik look at Cassidy and said, " Yeah, My dad claim me in that summer 2008."

After dinner everyone went to the campfire. Everyone was hanging out, sing, eatting mushmelon around the giant camp fire. Piper and Jason was sharing a mushmelon together. Cassidy and Erik was talking, and Leo and Kevin was trying to get pretty girl's to go out with them.

Chiron went on the stage and yelled, "Does anyone else will like to sing, anyone!," Then Erik stand up and yelled, "Cassidy want's to sing!," "What?," Cassidy said confused. Erik then said, "Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy..." then the crowd started to sing alone with her name. Then teen boy's from Ares cabin pick up Cassidy with their strong muscle's, and they put her down at the stage. "Here you go Cassidy," Chiron said while he gave her the micro-phone. Cassidy was nervous,"Hello everyone.. um I think I'm going to singing **Freak the Freak by Victoria Justice**. No one in the crowd did'nt new the song, but the music started.

Cassidy sang powerful **Are you listen, hear talk here say. You noddin your head don't hear a word. So what's it going to be tell me can you here me...**

The crowd start to clap

**I'm so sick of it, your attention never listen, you never listen. I scream your name! It always say the same. I scream and shout! So what I'm goin to do now is Freak the Freak out hey!**

After Cassidy stop sing, everyone gave her a nice big roar, even her new friend Jason, Piper, Leo, and Erik. Kevin went up to Cassidy and said, "I never knew you can sing so well, that was awesome!", " Yeah gurl you can sing," Piper said, "Cassidy you did good,' Jason said. Erik walk up to Cassidy and said, "I knew you're a great singer.

Then a skinny girl with long red hair went on the Camp Fire stage. Rachel then said, "That was a great song Cass..." But then Rachel eye's was glooming green, then green fog came from no where. The Rachel said

_"6 Demigod's will take the change, The last will be find._

_the demigod's of Zeus, Hepheatus, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, _

_and the grandchild of Poiseden also child of Aphrodite. They will _

_fight for what right and face many challenge's of death. A falling bolt making the world fall. A Tower of light must rise in the holy place on Earth. _

Jason saw Annabeth writing every word Rachel was saying about her prophecy on a piece of paper. After Rschel eye's stopped glowing, and the green fog dissapeared. Annabeth and her boyfriend Percy went on the stage. "Are you okay Rachel?," Percy asked, "Yeah, but what I say?," Rachel asked confused. Annabeth gave her the piece of paper. As Rachel was reading, Chiron came on stage with Leo, Piper, Jason, Erik, Kevin. "Is everything alright Rachel?," Leo asked. Rachel face was confused, "Umm Chiron, do We have a demigod that has Poseidon as a grandfather and the Mother is Aphrodite?," Rachel gave him the piece of paper. As Chiron read he said, "It's very rear for a Demigod to have a god grandparent and an parent goddesse, I wonder who it is?" Cassidy ran up on stage and said, ''It's me Chiron," Chiron then look at Cassidy and said, "How is this possible?"

Cassidy dig in her Jacket, and pick out a note from Silena, and Cassidy gave it to Chiron. After Chiron finished reading the letter, he said, "Yes, your right your father is the son of Sea, but what is your father name?,'' then Cassidy answered, "Umm My Dad's name is Angel Martinez,'' Then Chiron look at the letter and he said, "I knew your father when he was young, he was one of a great warrior when he was your age." Percy was shocked, "Wait... So this Cassidy girl father is my half-brother, so Cassidy is my niece!," Cassidy face was shock too [ So Annabeth boyfriend Percy is my uncle he's two year older then me, that's weird] "I'm afraid so Percy Jackson," Chiron said.

Then Drew came on the stage and said, "The prophecy said a daughter of Aphrodite will go on a quest, so it's going to be me not Piper again," Piper walked up to Drew and said, "I'm the Counselor and I'm apart of the Great Prophecy soooo no your not goin." Then Drew push Piper hard on the ground, Then Cassidy ran towards Drew and push her back and said, "Don't touch my sister!," the crowd of teen's gasps. Then Drew went up to Cassidy face and she smacked her hard that it made a load sound. "Stop It Girl's!," Chiron yelled, Cassidy look at Drew and said, "You did a big mistake," Drew look at Cassidy like she is crazy, ''What you going to do Puerto Rican trash?"

As that happend, an Water Tenicle roase for the Valley. The blue moon was glimmering on the water. The Water Tenicle travel from the valley into the Camp Fire where all the demigod camper's are at. The Water Tenicle was above the crowd. As everyone started to panick, But then the Water Tenicle started to circle around Cassidy. Then Cassidy eye's started to glow pink. Then the water started to glow pink, then the water turn to a a water circle, while Cassidy body was inside it. In the giant water bubble, you can see Cassidy body glowing Pink. The light was so powerful everyone had to covered their eye's. Then a few second's they heard a magical sound.

Poker Face by Lady GaGa

After the light dissapeared, People look on the stage. But Cassidy was'nt there, But a Hot girl, with Black hair, with blue eye's, it was Megan Foxx wear a hot short red dress with red high heil's and the same locket Cassidy had. Leo was in love he walk up to her and said, "Megan Foxx what are you doing here?," Then hot girl look at him weird and said, "What are you talking about Leo?, It's me Cassidy.. Hello," [ why my voice sound different]. Then all the boy's in the crowd started whisling at her. Then Drew said, "Cassidy you don't look like yourself cause you got a rear power to shape shift." Cassidy look at Drew, then she look at her clothing, Cassidy said in shock, "What I'm wearing?, what happend to my nail's?," then she look at her reflection at the puddling of water on the stage to see that Leo was right, she did look like Megan Foxx [OMG Leo was right I look like Megan Foxx, why I don't even like Megan Foxx]. "Why this happending to me!," Cassidy wanted to cry, Then Annabeth and Percy went next to her, "It's goin to be okay sweetie," Percy said. Annabeth gave him the evil eye, "What Anna she my niece calm down," Percy said, " Your right Percy, it's okay to call her babies names she is your first niece anyway's," Annabeth said calmly. "Cassidy calm down, it's your power because your the daughter of Aphrodite." Cassidy looked at Percy and Annabeth and said, "How I change back?," Cassidy asked. Annabeth and Percy don't know because the only person that knew how to shape shift was Silena Cassidy's older sister.

Cassidy then knew Piper, Drew, Leo, Jason, and Erik did'nt know either. Cassidy hold her locket and said, "I Just want by body back," Then a few second's Cassidy's Megan Foxx body turn into water for two second's, then the water dissapear but her real body reappear. "You got your body back Cassidy!," Kevin said while looking at her dress with his grey eye's. Cassidy then look at her reflection, to see she had her old body, but she still had make up, the short red dress, and her red high heil's on. Piper look at Cassidy and said, "I remember my transformation, but your transformation was different then everyone that is the child of Aphrodite." Cassidy was thinking why her transformation was different. Then Chiron answered, "It's because Cassidy has half the power of Poseidon and Aphrodite because Poseidon is her grandfather and Aphrodite is her mother," "Wait so I have power's over water?," "Yes dear," Chiron said. Chiron raised Cassidy hand infront of the crowd of teen's and mystical creatures and yelled, "The Daughter Of Aphrodite and the Granddaughter of Poseidon

Cassidy her a man voice in her head, **"My Grandchildren consintrat on the water, then spread your right hand, and move it side to side." **Cassidy follow the voice, She look at the puddle of water near Drew, She consintrat on the water, then she spread her right hand out, then she move it slowly side to side. Then all of a sudden the puddled of water on the stage rouse up like a snake, Everyone was shock, But Drew was terrifed. Drew look at Cassidy and said angry, "Don't dare you Puerto..," Then Cassidy push her right hand forward, Then the water shape snake shooted out gallon's of water at Drew. Then Drew flew off the stage 50ft and she land in a giant mud pit. Everyone was silent, Then Drew rouse up from the mud, she wipe out all the mudd out of her eye's. Then everyone started to laught, even Chiron. Drew face was red, and then she yelled, "I going to kill you Cassssiiiidddddyyyy!," Then Piper whisper into Cassidy ear and said, "That is what she get sis," then the two started to giggled.

After Drew left all covered in mud, Everyone at the Camp Fire stopped laughing. One of the boy's from Ares cabin yell, "Yeah that what she get!," and a girl from Hephaetus cabin yelled, "Yeah Cassidy rules!," Chiron look at Cassidy and said, " Now, Now Cassidy with great power comes get responsiblilty," Cassidy felt kind of guilty, "I'm sorry Chiron I will control my anger." Chiron looked at Cassidy, and Kevin and said, " Both of you are apart of the Great Prophecy!," everyone in the Camp Fire heard what Chiron said, all of the young demigod's was shock that New kid's get to be apart of the Great Prophecy again. Kevin face was confused, "Chiron what Prophecy?," Chiron tooked a deep breath and said,

" Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath

and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

"But the Prophecy Rachel said earlier is going to happending now," Chiron said in fear, "So Me and Cassidy are apart that Prophecy and the Other one too?," Kevin asked, Annabeth replied, "Yes Kevin you and Cassidy are apart of this Prophecy because two day's ago Rachel made this new Prophecy that the son of Athena and the Daughter Of Aphrodite will come, which is you two."

"You and Cassidy need to go on the quest with the other's it both your destiny," Kevin was starring at Annabeth if this was the right thing to do, "Okay I'll go on this quest," Kevin agreed. Cassidy looked at her best friend Kevin, Then she stepped forward and said, "I'll go too, it's my destiny too, and I won't let the world down," to Chiron. Erik gave a proud smile at Cassidy, and she smile back. "So it's settled all of you will start your quest tommorrow!," Everyone started to clap and cheer.

As the group started to walk back to their cabin's, Leo was so excited, "Yea.. a New trip with New People," "Thank's Man," Kevin replied. Piper then said to Cassidy, "Sometimes quest of very hard with challenge's," Cassidy smirked and said, "I don't knew what I got Myself into," "You'll be find Cassie," Erik said while touching her showder. "I can't wait to fight ugly monster again!," Jason said, "Yea fighting monster will be cool, I'm a 3rd degree Black Belt," Kevin replied.

Piper kissed her boyfriend Jason on the cheek, and Cassidy wanted to kiss Erik, but she wave goodbye to all the guy's. All the boy's was telling Kevin about what to expect in the quest, like Sky Spirit's, Sea Monster, and gryphon's. Then all the boy's went to each of their cabin. Like Leo went inside ,"Hephaetus Cabin," Kevin went into, ''Athena Cabin,'' Erik went inside, "Ares Cabin," and finally Jason went inside, "Zeus Cabin." The night was very silent and peaceful for the young demigod's to sleep peacefully.


End file.
